


feeling as good as lovers can

by foxgloved



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She's awoken by the strum of small feet -- and some larger, too -- in the hallways of the Institute, voices murmuring about the outside and sharp </i>Shh!<i>s, quiet apologies in response.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling as good as lovers can

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'nine in the afternoon' by panic! at the disco, almost forgot to post this bc of the fic im working on rn lmao

She's awoken by the strum of small feet -- and some larger, too -- in the hallways of the Institute, voices murmuring about the outside and sharp _Shh!_ s, quiet apologies in response. She hears a laugh from beside her in bed, and squeezes Irene's waist.

“You knew it would snow, didn't you?” accuses Mystique. Irene's fingers fall, twitching around her own. “So when the kids kept asking and you said, 'No', you were lying.”

Mystique feels rather than sees Irene's shrug, shoulders rising and falling in one quick beat. “I have to keep some of my suspense,” she says. “Besides... I'm not sure all my predictions will come true. I wasn't lying, not exactly.”

“Your powers confuse me.” Mystique rolls her eyes and sits up, scaled fingers curled against the white sheets. She squints towards the window, but can't see it at the angle she's splayed across the bed she shares with her girlfriend. “I can't see.”

“Tell me about it,” Irene mumbles.

Mystique opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by two faces in the doorway. One belongs to the pale, stripe-haired Rogue; the other Kurt, looking impish as usual by his younger sister. She arches an eyebrow, gesturing for them to say whatever it is they're here to.

“You wanna see the snow?” Rogue asks. She looks to Irene, faltering. “Or, feel it, I suppose.”

Irene waves a hand. “We'll be out in a few minutes,” she assures, smiling. “Us old folks need a little bit to get going, remember?”

“Hey,” Mystique protests. Kurt snickers. “Oh, shut up. We'll be up in a bit. I'm assuming classes are off today?”

 _Yes_ , provides a helpful voice in her head. _Though I had a perfectly good lesson plan for today --_

“Charles, shut up,” she says aloud.

Irene stifles a laugh in her palm, faded brown hair rumpled with sleep. Rogue pulls Kurt by the arm down the hall, calling out something -- Bobby's name, Mystique assumes. Kurt spouts off about how he could just pop them outside, while Rogue scoffs at him and another herd of children join them.

Mystique drags her fingers down her face. “I still can't believe he managed to convince me to be a teacher here. Or you,” she adds, pointing to Irene. “What _do_ you teach, anyways?”

“The future,” Irene deadpans.

They both burst out in laughter, Mystique clutching her stomach even as she stands and pulls a coat around herself. She could, she guesses, just transform into something with warm fur, but she's not too keen on transforming at the moment.

She helps Irene up and shuffles a coat onto her shoulders as well. Irene takes her cane in one hand, Mystique's elbow in the other, and grins, as blindingly white as the spread of snow outside.

“Well,” she says, “shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://wltchlight.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
